Mason's Sisters
by Warriorz
Summary: When Elizabeth and Amelia are in trouble Mason saves hem. But Justin sees the silent and cute Amelia. And Max sees the talkative funny Elizabeth. Will it be happily ever after or will Mason stop it before it even happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Making a wizards story. hope u like!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's POV<p>

I screamed, so did Amelia. We tried to fight but it didn't work. Our parents were off in Romania for a werewolf convention. I screamed at the vampires trying to bite me and Amelia. I guess i should tell you a bit about myself. Im Elizabeth Grayback and my twin sister was Amelia Grayback, our brother is Mason Grayback. He left for America 2 years ago. I am 14 and Mason and Amelia(twins) are 17. Amelia doesn't talk, i talk for her.

"Amelia. Contact Mason." I shouted and kicked a vampire in the gut. I heard a crack and he dropped dead. I saw Amy(Amelia) holding her head contacting Mason i hope. She then looked up.

"He said he will be here soo-" She started to say but was cut off when a flash cam in front of us. There was Mason.

"MASON!"We shouted and hugged him.

"Hello loves" He said with his british accent and then he hugged us.

"Hold on."He said and we gripped his sweater, a flash happened and then we were in a restaurant.

"Mason, who are these people." Said an annoying voice. I looked up and so did Amy.

"Alex, these are my sisters. Elizabeth is the blonde and Amelia is the brunette. Lizy and Amy this is Alex, my girlfriend. And yes she knows i am a werewolf" He said. Amy and I just stood there will Mason hugged Alex. I smiled, they seem perfect.

"Ummm...considering you know Mason s a werewolf. What are you?" I said suspiciously. She smiled.

"I'm a wizard. So don't worry." She said. I smiled just when i heard an ALEX! I quickly grabbed Amy and hid behind a table. Oh dear.

Amelia's POV

I heard and Alex and then Lizzy grabbed me and dragged me behind a table. I used my hearing to try and hear what they were talking about when someone came over an shouted.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Shouted a boy with black-ish hair and brown eyes and he was tall he held a brown stick, im guessing a wand, to me and Lizzy. Who is he?

Justin's POV

I came down for Alex but she told me to go away. I saw Mason, i immediately turned around i walked to a table and i saw two(cute) girls hiding behind it. I grabbed my wand.

"Who are you and why are you here!" I said when the brunette looked behind at me. She looked my age. She looked cute. I thought and that's when i saw her change into a wolf, full on wolf. What int he world?

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! R and R please<strong>


	2. Meeting the Family

**Yay! Watching Phineas and Ferb AND it is raining. So i'm bored.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's POV<p>

"Who are you." He asked again. I muttered some swear words and i stood up his wand was still pointed at us so I gently grabbed Amelia's arm. She may be 17 and I 14 but we were so close. I was her guide, i helped her, she didn't care if i told her what to do she was my #1 friend. Just then she turned into a wolf, no not werewolf, full on wolf(oh yeah Amy and i can both turn wolf, Mason can't). I looked at the boy, his wand was still pointed to us.

"Dude. Put that down." I said annoyed. Where was Mason?

"Why...who or what are you?" The boy asked. Gosh would he just let us go!

"Im Elizabeth this...wolf, i guess, is my sister Amelia. I'm 14 she is 17, we are Mason's sisters."I replied getting on my knees and holding Amy's neck. Her black fur tickled my nose.

"MASON!" I shouted. Him and Alex walked over, Alex walked over to the boy and yelled/whispered something in his ear. Mason walked over to us and engulfed us in a hug "wolf hug" as he called it. I breathed in his sweet smell, he smelled different, not as wolfy...i guess.

"Amelia, change into human, you know we hate it when you look like that." Mason said as he held my small hand in his large hand. Amelia was a black wolf with gray eyes, Mason was a grey wolf with blue eyes(when he turns wolf, like once in 100 years), and I was white with blue eyes. Amelia turned human and she hugged Mason, i heard her whisper "hi" but soft enough that only Mason and I could hear.

"Mason, we have no where to go...our home was taken over by vampires." I said, he looked at me and i could see he was also very sad.

"You can stay here, Alex won't mind." He replied. I looked over to see Alex nodding. I smiled and i saw the boy, i should probably figure out his name, looking at Alex.

"Amelia and Elizabeth this is my idiot brother Justin, and...MAX!" She said, haha i was already liking her. A boy about my age with shaggy brown hair and confused eyes walked downstairs holding a hamster.

"Alex, I was just about to feed Mike some food, who are these people?" Said the boy, I'm guessing is Max, he looked over at us and i feel that he held my gaze a bit longer than everyone else's. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hello, Max, I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Amelia, we are Mason's sisters. He looked at us with bewilderment. Haha, wonder what will happen next!


End file.
